The Dance Of Life
by TheFutureMsEvans
Summary: After leaving the DWMA seven years ago, Soul Eater Evans returns to tell his true love how he feels. Will he succeed or will she have moved on?


~Author's note: just what I think would've happened after Soul became a death scythe. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. This is my first time writing a fanfic so...~ As I stared out the window of my in-flight plane, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of returning to Death City. After I became a Death Scythe Lord Death sent me to another country to be their Death Scythe. Seven years ago, I left behind my partner, and the only friends I ever had. Sighing I looked down at the photograph in my hand, the photo of me, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, and Patty all smiling for the camera. It was taken the day I left, at the going away party. We were all so care free back then, just a group of kids, kids that when they needed to, could take down any evil that came our way. I started wondering if they had all changed as much as me, was Kid still OCD? Had Black*Star ever grown out of his boasting? Had Maka moved on...? That was the question I had been asking myself a lot recently. I loved her when I left, I still love her. But I never told her... So did she find love in someone else? At the thought of someone else being Maka's weapon, or her boyfriend, made my stomach flip. Maybe taking the teaching position in Death City wasn't the best idea... I wanted to tell the pilot to turn around but it was too late, the tires of the plane had already touched down on the runway. This was it. If she was with someone else, then I'd have to deal with it. If she hadn't.. Then I'd tell her. Simple as that... Right? Exiting the plane I went straight into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face. I looked into the mirror taking in my appearance, my eyes were still the same crimson red, my hair was as unruly as ever, but my teeth weren't as sharp, I had gotten taller as well. Maybe I was finally taller then Maka. After drying my face I walked out into the lobby of the airport to grab my bag. After picking up my luggage I smiled at my two best friends. Black*Star, and Death the Kid- or just Death now I wasn't sure. They were both taller then I remembered but remained essentially the same, I waved at them before walking to them. Kid smiled and rested a hand on my shoulder "Welcome back." Black*Star scoffed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "don't be so formal! This is Soul we're talking about!" he hadn't changed at all... Still as loud as ever. Kid pulled Black*Star away from me and I smiled "you didn't tell anyone else about me coming home right?" they shook their heads 'no' simultaneously, I sighed in relief. Kid took my suitcase "we have to hurry back, Father wants to speak with you, and I have a lot of decorating to do for the surprise party" I nodded and climbed into the car. "why did Kid pick tonight to throw a party anyways?" I asked grumpily to Liz, who was straightening my now waist length hair. She rolled her eyes "how should I know?" I rolled my large green eyes "he's your Fiancé." she shrugged "he usually tells me about these things." I turned to face her raising an eyebrow "then why didn't he this time?" she threw her arms in the air dramatically, typical Liz "I don't know Maka! Geez, why must you overreact to everything?!" she shouted at me. I snickered and stood up "thank you for doing my hair Liz. It looks great, as always." I smiled and gazed at my reflection, I was wearing mascara, and a black dress very similar to the one I wore in that black room... No. Not tonight. I wouldn't let Someone who wasn't here ruin my fun. Liz noticed my frown and rested a hand on my shoulder, she, Patty an Tsubaki, helped me a lot after Soul left. She recognized that look in my eyes "it's a party, it's supposed to be fun!" she cheered. Tsubaki meekly nodded and stood beside me in front of the mirror, she was wearing a dress the same violet color of her eyes, it was strapless and knee length, and she looked amazing. Liz and party were both wearing red dresses slightly shorter then mine and Tsubaki's. I smoothed out the lower half of my skirt and clasped my hands in front of me as Kid and Black*Star helped all of us girls into the white limo "wow kid." he smirked, something he's been doing more through the years "it is a party" I shrugged thinking he was right. I stared at myself in the mirror marveling at the black and white pinstriped suit, paired with a red undershirt. I loosened the black tie around my neck glaring at the noose in the mirror "who invented these things anyways?" I mumbled trying to fix it. This was the night of truth, I would have to either confess my love to Maka, or act nice to her boyfriend that she most likely had. I sighed running a hand down my face, what if she's changed? What if she isn't the same nerdy bookworm I fell in love with? No, Maka would never change... Especially not for some guy... Right? I sighed in frustration as Kid walked in smiling "the party has started. How do you want to do this?" I thought for a moment "I'll just casually walk in and ask Maka to dance- she doesn't... Umm..." I trailed off, apparently he caught on "she never went out with anyone, no she doesn't have a boyfriend Soul." I sighed in relief "oh.. Well, lets do this" I grinned showing my still somewhat fang like teeth off, he rolled his eyes then led me out. After eating a small plate of food I looked around the room to see all of our friends dancing, Kid and Liz, Black*Star and Tsukabi, which was pretty funny given Black*Star's dance moves, Patty and Crona, the only ones missing from our group was... I shook my head hoping to shake the memories away. I couldn't keep doing this to myself, it wasn't healthy, he probably never knew how much I loved him either.. That's what hurt the most. I never had the chance to tell him... And even if I had, a part of me always believed he would never love someone like me. The nerdy, straight A student, who read books all the time, would never end up with a cool, devilishly handsome guy like Soul... I sighed, I was doing it to myself again. Arguing over all of the 'what ifs' and 'should have beens' I looked down at my shoes and nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a silky smooth voice ask "may I have this dance?" that voice... No it couldn't be.. I closed my eyes and my hands tightened into fists. He couldn't be here "you're not real" I said firmly. Suddenly I felt a hand, much larger then my own, slide down my wrist and intertwine our fingers. My breathing stopped as I turned around to see none other, then my former weapon, partner, Soul. I blinked several times in utter shock at him, he'd never written a letter in all the years he had been gone and he had the nerve to just show up? "you didn't answer my question Maka" his voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I stuttered out "y-y-yeah... Su-sure" he led me right to the center of the dance floor and lead me gracefully across the floor, I was blushing and staring at my feet, because everyone was staring at us, more importantly, him. I looked down at her and smirked, she was cute when she blushed. I was having a hard time focusing on my dance steps, because of how nervous I was at seeing her again. She was, even more beautiful then when I left her. She'd gotten taller, but I was taller, the thought brought a grin to my face "i'm taller then you now" I teased. She pulled out of my arms looking away from me "you had your dance" she walked briskly away from me and towards the balcony. What just happened? I looked around at everyone and flashed a smile before running after Maka. When I walked onto the balcony I was surprised to see her sitting down, hugging her knees to her chest, and crying. I did this to her? What did I do? I knelt down beside her and rested my hand on her shoulder "What's wrong?" I asked as soothingly as I could. She slapped my hand away and glared at me "you think you can just waltz back here like nothing happened don't you?" my eyebrows furrowed in confusion "what are talking about?" she laughed, an empty mocking laugh that I don't remember her ever using. She stood up and wiped her eyes quickly "you think you can just magically show up and act like nothing happened." I stood up and looked over at her, her same choppy bangs hiding her face from my view "nothing happened" her shoulders tensed, she was mad... I could tell that much from her body language "you left me. That's nothing to you? You didn't even write a letter to me Soul!" she yelled and turned to face me. My eyes were wide in shock "I..." I didn't really have an excuse for not writing. I tried to, but I never knew what to say.. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know what to say.." she glared at me, I'd never her seen her this angry, angry at me.. "you could've say anything. Anything. You could've at least sent a postcard! The only reason I knew you hadn't died was because Stein gave me a report every month!" tears were starting to form in her beautiful green eyes and I caved. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and hugged her as tightly as I could "I didn't know what to write, I didn't want to say anything wrong" she hugged me back tightly and sobbed into my shirt "you could've said anything" I rubbed her back "I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you how I felt in a letter, that would've been uncool... Maka, the main reason I came here, is to tell you.." I swallowed thickly and closed my eyes resting my chin on top of her head "I love you." I pulled away from him to look into his crimson eyes, did he just say what I think he said? I felt him use his thumbs to wipe my tears away "wh-what?" I asked in shock. He smirked lightly "I said, I love you bookworm." I felt my moth go dry and without having to think about it, I replied in a quiet voice "I love you to, Soul..." I saw a small smile flash across his face before he leaned down slowly and kissed me. 


End file.
